The present invention relates to a motor vehicle body for a motor vehicle, which is designed or optimized for a collision that has a small overlap with the vehicle.
Efforts have recently been made to increase the crash resistance of motor vehicle bodies for the event of a frontal collision with small overlap.
A deflector device for a partially overlapping frontal collision for motor vehicles is known from WO 2007/101285 A2, for example, wherein the deflector device is intended to cause the action of a transverse force on the motor vehicle body or on the vehicle during a collision. The deflector device is composed of an articulated beam construction, which in the event of a collision with small overlap with a collision partner, such as another motor vehicle, ensures that a wheel of the motor vehicle is advantageously pivoted in.
It is now the object of the present invention to create a motor vehicle body that is designed for a collision with small overlap, wherein the body is designed with simple measures such that a transverse force or transverse acceleration acts on the motor vehicle body in the event of a collision with small overlap.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle body according to the present invention having a longitudinal beam and a bumper cross member, which is fixed to one end of the longitudinal beam. An end section of the bumper cross member protrudes over the longitudinal beam in the transverse direction. The end section of the bumper cross member is designed as a closed or open hollow profile element. A collision-resistant profile reinforcement is provided at least in some regions in the hollow profile element in the end section of the bumper cross member.
“In some regions” in the present context shall be understood to mean that the profile reinforcement does not have to be provided in the entire end section of the bumper cross member. A collision-resistant profile reinforcement within the meaning of the invention withstands a frontal collision, in particular a frontal collision with small overlap. The profile reinforcement at least withstands a front collision up to a predetermined collision energy, or up to a predetermined load level, which is predefined by standardized crash tests, for example.
As a result of the collision-resistant profile reinforcement, which is in particular collision-resistant up to the predetermined collision energy, the end section of the bumper cross member is not compressed during the collision, in particular the frontal collision with small overlap, at least in the region in which the collision-resistant profile reinforcement is disposed or formed. The profile reinforcement is, in particular, not compressed in the collision direction. As a result, a width, which is to say in the driving direction of the motor vehicle body, of the end section of the bumper cross member is maintained, at least in the regions having the profile reinforcement. In other words, the cross-section of the end section of the bumper cross member is substantially maintained at least in the regions having the profile reinforcement. Because the cross-section of the end section of the bumper cross member remains substantially the same and is not compressed, the end section of the bumper cross member brings about a lateral momentum, which is to say a momentum in the transverse motor vehicle body direction, on the motor vehicle body in the event of the frontal collision with small overlap. The transverse momentum reduces an overlap of the collision partners, and therefore a collision energy in the longitudinal motor vehicle body direction.
The profile reinforcement is preferably designed in such a way that a deformation of the cross-section of the end section of the bumper cross member, in particular a compression of the cross-section of the end section of the bumper cross member in the collision direction, is limited or suppressed by the profile reinforcement in the event of a frontal collision, in particular a frontal collision with small overlap.
A “frontal collision with small overlap” within the meaning of the present invention is a frontal collision of the vehicle body with an obstacle. The obstacle can be a fixed, rigid obstacle, or a colliding party, i.e., another motor vehicle. The expression “small overlap” shall mean that the obstacle and the motor vehicle body, or the motor vehicle, do not collide centrally with each other, but collide offset from each other, in particular in such a way that the frontal collision takes place substantially in a region outside the longitudinal beam, which is to say on a side of the longitudinal beam on which a wheel mount is located. A frontal collision with small overlap may denote an overlap of the vehicle body with the obstacle in the transverse vehicle direction of approximately 25% or less.
Moreover, the profile reinforcement can be designed in such a way that it is not, or essentially is not, deformable as a result of the collision with small overlap.
The expression “not deformable” in this context shall be understood to mean the non-deformability under the forces that occur during the frontal collision with small overlap.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body, the end section of the bumper cross member is designed in such a way that it can bend or buckle in the event of the frontal collision. The end section of the bumper cross member having the profile reinforcement is designed in such a way that it is directly or indirectly supported on the longitudinal beam in the event of the frontal collision. In other words, the end section of the bumper cross member is bent or buckled to such an extent that the region of the end section of the bumper cross member is supported on the longitudinal beam itself, which is to say directly, or on an element disposed on the longitudinal beam, which is to say indirectly.
The profile reinforcement is particularly advantageous because it prevents the cross-section of the end section of the bumper cross member to be compressed, at least in the area where the profile reinforcement is provided, and therefore a larger transverse momentum acts on the motor vehicle body than if the cross-section were compressed.
In the case of the above-mentioned indirect support, a support element is preferably disposed on the longitudinal beam, wherein the support element protrudes into a space between a wheel mount and the end section of the bumper cross member, and wherein the support element and the end section of the bumper cross member are disposed so as to cooperate with each other such that the end section of the bumper cross member impacts the support element in a frontal collision.
The support element has the advantage that it further intensifies the transverse momentum on the motor vehicle body.
The support element is preferably a cantilever beam. The end section of the bumper cross member deformed by the frontal collision strikes the cantilever beam in the process. The deformed end section of the bumper cross member can particularly advantageously be supported at the end face of the cantilever beam, so that further deformation of the end section of the bumper cross member is prevented.
These features additionally increase the advantageous transverse momentum already mentioned above on the motor vehicle body.
The profile reinforcement is preferably only disposed in the region of the end section of the bumper cross member that strikes the longitudinal beam or the support element in the event of the frontal collision with small overlap.
In this way, the profile reinforcement is provided only in the regions that are particularly effective with respect to the above-described transverse momentum. This saves both material and weight, while achieving a similar effect.
As was already mentioned above, the end section of the bumper cross member and the longitudinal beam (in the case of direct support), or the support element (in the case of indirect support), cooperate with each other during the frontal collision such that a transverse force or a transverse momentum acts on the motor vehicle body.
The transverse force causes the collision partners to be pushed away from each other in the lateral direction, which is to say transversely to the collision direction, whereby the collision energy is reduced.
Advantageously, the cantilever beam, the longitudinal beam and the bumper cross member are located substantially in one plane in the motor vehicle body. This plane is preferably located parallel to the longitudinal axis and the transverse axis of the motor vehicle or of the motor vehicle body.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body, the bumper cross member, the longitudinal beam and/or the support element can be made of an aluminum material.
The present invention is overall suitable for bodies allowing for a lightweight construction with lightweight materials and high safety during collisions with small overlap.
A support beam is preferably provided on the motor vehicle body on a side of the wheel mount facing away from the end section of the bumper cross member. The support beam is designed in such a way that a load of the frontal collision transmitted via a wheel can be absorbed by the support beam. The support beam is, in particular, designed in such a way that it supports a movement of the wheel in the transverse direction during the frontal collision.
According to the above-described feature, the wheel can be supported on the support beam during a frontal collision, and additionally the special design of the support beam allows the wheel to be pivoted to the outside, so that it cannot penetrate the vehicle body in the direction of a passenger compartment.
The support beam preferably has a chamfered sliding surface for the wheel, which is designed such that the wheel can slide off in an outward direction. The support beam is preferably fixed to the longitudinal beam.
The support beam can also be fixed to another longitudinal beam, such as a central longitudinal beam.
According to one aspect of the motor vehicle body having the support beam, the support beam is provided with a car jack receiving element.
The profile reinforcement is preferably made of a foamed or non-foamed plastic material.
As an alternative or in addition, the profile reinforcement can be formed of a metallic extruded profile element, the extrusion direction of which forms a main load direction of the collision with small overlap.
In this way, the profile reinforcement can have as light as possible a design, yet offer sufficient strength and non-deformability. For example, a wall thickness of the profile element of the bumper cross member can be selected to be thinner due to the presence of the profile reinforcement, while maintaining strength, so that the bumper cross member is lighter.
The above-described refinements of the present invention can be combined with each other to the extent possible.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.